It is desired to improve the latch-up, over-current and cosmic radiation robustness of semiconductor devices, as semiconductor devices, such as field effect transistors, e.g. insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) may suffer from challenges related to latch-up, over-current and cosmic radiation.